


two wolves and a bed

by loserrobin



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, overall sweet and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22214569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loserrobin/pseuds/loserrobin
Summary: Concept : Sam shares a bed with two wolves, perks of being loved by the Lord Commander.Setting : Canon verse.Warning : Fluff, all the fluff, take the FLUFF, also cuddling.Word Count : 400.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Samwell Tarly
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	two wolves and a bed

Ghost snuffles under his arm, impatient. Sam laughs, locking the maester’s quarters before giving a pat. Their routine is always the same : Sam locks up, Ghost comes to fetch him, and off to bed they go to wait for Jon. They meander down the long hallway to the Lord Commander’s room, Ghost making himself comfortable on the bed immediately as Sam undresses, gets into comfortable bed-clothes before following.

“Which story for tonight,” Sam asks, shifting through a stack of books by the bed. Ghost remains quiet, head on his crossed paws. He settles on the written account of the _History of the Rhoynish Wars_ by Beldecar, a copy Jon had somehow got his hands on as a gift. He picks up where he left off during the _Salt War_ chapter, reading aloud, Ghost’s thumping tail and the whispery winds outside the door background noise to his retelling.

He doesn’t stop when he hears the door open, the sound of boots heavy, does not let himself be distracted at the rustle of clothes or the shifting of the bed as weight is added onto it. He doesn’t pause as a curly-haired head rests against his shoulder, reading until he finds a good stopping point. Sam closes the book, setting it aside before speaking.

“Is my Lord Commander ready for his beauty sleep?”

A snort. “I could’ve fallen asleep listening to your voice.”

“Am I that boring?”

“Relaxing,” Jon corrects and sits up properly to kiss him.

Sam would tease him further, but he melts into it, warm hands feeling down his sides in a gentle motion. When he pulls back, he notices Jon looks tired. He rethinks his earlier motives and gets comfortable, poofing the pillows as best he can, pulling the furs closer. Jon waits for him to settle before grabbing the rest of the furs, blanketing them both further. Ghost takes the opportunity to claim their legs, stretching out over them with a quiet huff.

“Goodnight, Jon.”

A kiss to the back of his head, can feel the lips through his short hair. “Goodnight, Sam.”

It’ll be awhile before he can fully succumb to sleep, but for know Sam counts the breaths Jon takes, focuses on the warmth of the arms languidly tossed over his ribs. This is his favorite part of his day, despite it never lasting. Curled into the comfort of their bed, Sam is at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this far! If you like what you see, check out my profile and other works. I'm opening January requests on my tumblr [@loserrobin](https://loserrobin.tumblr.com/) if anyone is interested.


End file.
